


Rain Is Our Light

by TheBlackWook



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/M, Fantine Lives, First Kiss, Montreuil-sur-Mer, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the police station, Javert lets Fantine go instead of snapping back to reality and stop her. He offers her a job as his maid and a new companionship must developp between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Is Our Light

It’s raining when he comes to his small and almost unfurnished home. He takes off his coat and he immediately senses something is not right. Fantine is not here. He doesn’t even search the old room, he just knows it.

 

Suddenly his mind is racing. Usual Wednesday evenings begin with the former prostitute welcoming him and telling him dinner is ready. He had taken her in out of pity, after she got released by error, pretending he needed a maid. He could actually handle cleaning, but that night he had felt an urge to give her a job and a roof to live under. He did not know why he had done it, maybe still confused about the whole scene that had just taken place, but he had done it nonetheless.

 

And now, much to his dismay, he was beginning to worry. He did not want to admit it, but he had got used to Fantine and he even found her company… bearable. He looks at the entrance door and sighs before he goes back under the pouring rain. As much as he wants to be frustrated about the fact she went out at night, he cannot help being worried and hoping she is safe.

 

Minutes tick by, and he is still in the streets trying to find her. Where could she possibly be ? He tries to think of a place she could have gone to but finds none. She, like him, had no family and did not seem to have made any friendly acquaintances whatsoever. He walks by several streets and even runs at some point, but still no sign of her. Javert kicks an abandonned woodden bucket for good measure.

 

He is not far from his home when he hears someone cough. He turns in the direction of the sound and find her, poor wreteched soul. She is clutching her shawl wrapped around her shoulders while she tries to shelter herself from the rain under the porch of an old apartment building. She looks up at the sounds of his footsteps and is surprised to see him, wet to the bones and his ponytail almost undone. He seems frustrated and relieved at the same time and the young woman does not know what to expect.

 

“What are you doing here ? I’ve been looking for you and you didn’t even left a note !” He almost barks at her.

“May I recall you, monsieur, that I do not know how to write ?” Fantine answers with a raised eyebrow.

 

Javert opens his mouth and closes it, not knowing what to say.

 

“I wanted to walk for a bit and I lost track of time. When I wanted to go home to cook you dinner, I got trapped by the rain and got here, hoping it wouldn’t last.”

“Are you stu- You barely recovered from your illness not two months ago. This was not a wise decision.” The inspector’s tone and demeanor are calmer now, but his eyes are still full of worry.

“I’m fine.”

“I just heard you cough.”

“My throat was dry.”

“Well… Wandering in the streets after sunset is not wise either.” He folds his arms across his chest.

 

Fantine smiles, a mischievious glint in her eyes and an air similar to a child’s.

 

“There, there monsieur l’inspecteur. I got you all worried because of me. I’m sorry. Thank you for finding me.”

 

She smiles again before she steps out of her nook and goes on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his wet cheek. Javert’s eyes widden and he seems not to register her going back home. She stops at seeing him not moving.

 

“Are we going home or not ?”

 

The inspector shakes his head and takes off his coat to put it around Fantine’s shoulders. She looks up surprised :

 

“But monsieur, you’ll catch your death without your coat.”

“Well then, if I die I’ll come back to arrest you and put you in prison.”

 

His words would have been threatening to any other person, but Fantine could see a twitch in his mouth telling her he maybe was joking. Or not, but she did not really care. They spent the way home in silence and the rest of the evening went by just as the same. When Fantine bade Javert a good evening, retiring to her mattress behind a small curtain he had installed when she had moved in, he looked up from the paper he was writing.

 

“Oh, and Fantine ?”

“Yes ?”

“I’ll find you someone to teach you how to write, so you can leave notes.”

 

She smiled gratefully and went to bed.


End file.
